


Domestic Bliss

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 26, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 26 DomesticBasically, what it says on the tin
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian laid next Marinette in their bed. The two had just woke up and were about to get ready for the day. 

Damian turned to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

She smiled, "What was that for?" 

Damian grinned back at her, "Because I love you." 

Marinette smirked playfully, "I love you too, mon amour." 

Just as things were about to get interesting, their bedroom door slammed open and they jumped apart. 

Lyon ran into their room with excitement and jumped onto his parents bed, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" 

Marinette and Damian smiled at their son before going down stairs with him to see what Santa brought.


End file.
